Good Bye To Future And Say Hello To Past
by 72isaacchew
Summary: What happened if there are future people came to Berk or should I say, sleep with them? What it their reaction? Will they change their mind of killing dragons? This story is before Hiccup kills Monstrous Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bright Light

"But dad, I don't want to fight dragons! I can't kill dragons!" Hiccup explained nervously. He knew that it was hopeless to explain to him but he need to try.

Stoic didn't listen to him as usual and laughing. "Nonsense, son! You have beat all the dragon in the academy and now, its time you face the last battle which is the Monstrous Nightmare!" Hiccup froze with shock. He did not beat all these dragons he just tricked them.

"Now son, you should go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, you will make me proud, right son?" Hiccup is a bit shocked when he heard that. This is the first he will said 'proud'. He have no choice but to go to sleep. "Good night…dad." Stoic nodded.

Hiccup sighed thinking tomorrow's big day. It may be a BIG day for THEM but it is the WORST day for HIM! _Maybe he should run away maybe he could let them know that dragons are not bad as they looked…._ He was so tired that he just straight to bed and sleep without brushing his teeth. But he didn't notice that there is a bright light appeared in front him which cause him shocked tomorrow.

Astrid House

 _I can believe it! He beat me in dragon training! The worst is tomorrow, he will have a massive fight with the Monstrous Nightmare which it should be me! I hate him! He just a fishbone while I am the fearlest, bravest and the strongest shieldmaiden! I will make him pay for take my glory and my honour!_

She break all her things in her room to fire out her angerness. She just don't understand why Hiccup could beat her?! Sometimes, after the dragon training, he will disappear and sneak into the forest which it confused her. No matter what, she will reveal his secret to prove that he is cheating.

After that, she panted and tired as she wrecked all her things and went to sleep. When she slept, she didn't realized that there was a bright light appeared too.

-000-

Hi, this is my second fanfic of HTTYD! Hope you enjoyed. I was thinking of writing Stoic alive because I love happy ending of their family, what do you think? Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who are you?!

The Next Day

The sun was shinning brightly, everyone begins to do their morning preparations for the big day while Hiccup is stretching his arm and yawning tiredly. He sighed thinking he need to kill the dragon. He wants to impress his dad but he just cannot kill the dragon. _"What should I do?"_

Suddenly, he noticed that there is a girl or a woman sleeping peacefully in his BED?! That girl has a hair that is shimmering gold and she is BEAUTIFUL like an angel BUT who is she?! And why she is sleeping in my room?!

" _Is she sleeping in my room all night? But I didn't saw her last night, how she came into my room and slept?! I was dreaming, right. This is a nightmare, right? That is no way, I'm sleeping with her! I'm just 10 years old, I didn't do any kissing her or anything, right? Oh my goodness, if my dad found out, he will thought I have do something with her which is disgrace his honour. He may be will even banish me! This is not good!_

Just when he is panicking, the girl wakes up and rub her blue sapphire eyes. "Good morning, love."

Hiccup froze when he heard that. The worst of all, she is half naked, luckily her breast binding didn't wear off, or else….

The girl stretch her arm and realized the man in front of her is not her boyfriend. Her face heated up rapidly and she quickly covered up her naked body and screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! PERVERT! Who are you?! What are you doing in Hiccup's house? And why you are in our room?! Where's Hiccup?!" she shouted. Her scream is so loud it broke his vase and explode his ears but Hiccup is confused because he IS Hiccup but there is no way he is sleeping with her. He just 10 years old and in front of her is 20 years old all grown woman.

Suddenly, the door is banged so hard, it fall down immediately and Stoic appeared in front of them surprised them. Stoic is pure with rage when he saw the situation. Hiccup's eyes wide and he almost fainted while this stranger shocked too. The worst of all, he saw that stranger's body is naked and he looked at Hiccup furiously. _"Oh dear, dad must have thought that I slept with her which against the law!"_

"Hiccup! Who is she? Why she is in your room?! And why her body…." Hiccup and that girl blushed furiously. "Dad, its not like what you're thinking….I did nothing with her. And besides, I don't even know her!"

Stoic said nothing and hold his hand tightly to the living room and left that girl with shock. _"Where am I? I remember that yesterday I was sleeping with Hiccup in his house. Why I woke up with a stranger but in a familiar feeing? And did I hear correctly that he said he is Hiccup?! I better find Hiccup as fast I could!"_

 _thought h can't be happening!_ She quickly dressed herself and ran out to find his boyfriend.

At Astrid's House

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Arvid and Ingrid Hofferson heard their daughter's screaming and run upstairs to her room to save her. When they arrived, they gasped at the situation. They saw Astrid cried with rage and tears and worst of all, they saw a grown up man was lying beside Astrid in a half-naked body and rubbing his eyes tiredly with a face of shock. Arvid realized what he might have done to her daughter he quickly hit him with furious and shouted at him.

"WHO ARE YOU?! And what have you done to my daughter?!" Hiccup rubs his mouth which is filled with blood.

"Look I did not do anything to your daughter, ok? I don't know why I am here but I didn't do anything to your daughter, ok? I will see you later, bye!"

He ran out from their house in a speed of light to find his milady.

"You devil, you better run fast! Or I swear that you will be broken into pieces if I found you!" Arvid shouted.

 _Oh dear, I better find Astrid to sort things out! Why am I sleeping with that girl? Why am I here? Although this looks familiar…that girl….this village….is looks a lot like 7 seven years ago. But it couldn't be?!_

-000-

So do you like it? The next chapter they will found their dragons. Please a review, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Whew!

Luckily, Hiccup found Astrid in a cove. He quickly embrace her with a warm hug. Astrid was relief when she saw Hiccup. Things is pretty weird for her to handle.

"Hey Astrid, you okay?" Astrid nodded. Hiccup relief when heard that she is fine. Hiccup realized their dragons are missing and began to fear that they are in danger. "Where Toothless and Stormfly?"

"Don't worry. I found Toothless and Stormfly inside the cove. They are fine. Follow me, I will take you to meet them." Astrid said and held his hand into the cove.

Toothless saw that person is Hiccup and quickly licked him all over it. Hiccup and Astrid laughed. "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out! Stop it!" Toothless give him a gummy smile which make him smile too.

 _Its soooo good to see you, Hiccup! I was worried about you!_

 _Me too, bud. I'm happy to see you too._

Hiccup hug his best friend happily while Astrid hugs Stormfly too.

 _Are you okay, Astrid? Did someone hurt you? If it was, I will burn into ash!_

Astrid laughed at her respond. She knows that Stormfly is very cared for her.

 _I'm okay! I'm really happy you are here for me!_

Stormfly squawked loudly for her rider.

Then, Astrid turned into Hiccup and asked him "What's going on around here? Where are we?" Astrid asked. Hiccup confused too. "We should check it out and see if there is anyone besides coming to this….place…." Astrid nodded.

 _Toothless, I want you to stay put with Stormfly. Do not get out until we whistled,ok?_

 _Are you sure, you gonna be fine. Because if you hurt, I will kill of all them!_

 _We will be fine. I promised, we will be. If we hurt, we know we will count on you. Please don't get out until we say so, ok? Let you get caught by Vikings is the last thing we want to do._

 _Fine…._

But when they want to take a stroll around the Berk, they step on something, and suddenly, there is a large net on top of them and they realized they have been caught.

"What do we have here? Who are you?" Stoic asked them curiously. Hiccup and Astrid are panicking because in front of them is their dad/future-father-in-law which they don't recognize it. _This is my… dad…. right?_

He didn't know the answer because the second he knows, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We been caught! Or reunion?

After few minutes, OHiccup and OAstrid wake up from their consciousness. They blinked their eyes seeing that there are lots of people staring at us which make them feeling embarrassing. They also could see that they are not happy about their visit because they saw that girl and the boy just now were staring at them furiously and shyly. They want to stand up but they realized there was a rope tying them tightly.

Avid break the silence with a shout. "STOIC! This is the boy who raped my daughter last night!" OHiccup raised his eyebrow hearing his shout. He never do something like that unless someone let him do it. He glanced at her girlfriend and smiled wickedly.

"Look uncle, did you see I raped her?" Arvid silenced his voice and lost in thought for a while. _That's what I thought. Vikings are so brainless…._

OAstrid heard his thought and kicked him hard. Hiccup is cried in pain.

 _What were you saying just now?_

OHiccup paled a bit because he almost forgot that they could hear each other of their thought because of their soul bond.

" _Sorry. I will careful with my vocabulary next time…."_

OAstrid smiled proudly of her victory.

" _That's what I thought…."_

"What are you two smiling about?" Stoic asked.

"Nothing." They smiled at him which make him confused more than ever.

Suddenly, there is a bright light appeared again which make everything went white, they saw some familiar people in front of their eyes. OHiccup and OAstrid was thrilled to see them when they appeared.

"Mom! Guys! You are here!" Hiccup shouts. "What's going on around here. Where are we?" OValka asked them. Stoic frozed with shock and his head was spinning thinking all this just another dream while Valka stared at him too with wide eyes.

"Val- Valka?! How- I thought you are dead?!" OHiccup sighed thinking they going to have this kind of conversation.

Hiccup looked at dad and asked "Dad, who is she?"

Stoic doesn't have the word to say to him. He opened his mouth and closed again while OHiccup asked the others. OStoic just stared at his past self silently.

"How did you came here?" They shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know. We wanted to find you two because we realized you two have gone a WHOLE DAY! We began to panick and gather all the people to find you. Suddenly, there is a bright light on top of us. And then, poof, we are here…" said Snoutlout.

Just when OHiccup wanted to ask them more questions, he spot a piece of paper on his head and he began to read.

 _Dear Hiccup, I'm sorry if I frightened you. You all have been transported to the past with your dragons. Don't worry, your timeline is frozen so there is nothing will change in the future. I want you all to change their mind of dragons so that it will never happened a war. If you want, you can helped them killing the Red Death too. I will send you all back to your timeline when the time has come. Good Luck!_

 _By: Isaac Chew_

"Great…." OHiccup said sarcastically. OAstrid chuckled a bit at his sarcasm. "So are we stuck here for now?! What about the other villagers?" OStoic panicked. OHiccup makes a desperate sigh thinking his dad still not hearing him clearly as usual. "Dad, didn't you heard my reading correctly. It said here our timeline is FROZEN! This means everyone in our timeline is like a stone, it won't change our future." OStoic nodded rapidly.

Just when the past self wants to ask their identity, suddenly, there is a long arrow coming into their hall and almost hit Hiccup which is carved by DAGUR.

Stoic noticed the arrow and began to panic. "Everyone gather your weapons and meet me outside. Dagur is coming, we better prepare to meet him personally. Do not attack them first until I say so!"

"Yes, chief!"

-000-

The name that has O on it is the future people. I add it to prevent confusing. So the next chapter will have a war. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dagur!

Everyone began to gather their weapons for preparation while Stoic went to meet Dagur to ask what he's up to and left the future people in the hall.

OHiccup realized no one is around and whistled his dragon, Toothless to help them. After few seconds, there is a big Night Fury flap his humongous wings slowly which make them almost blown by the wind, even Deadly Nadder also come.

"Toothless, thank goodness, you came. Help us to cut this rope, this rope is strong." OHiccup said. Toothless nodded and use its sharp claws to rip the rope. They quickly take off the rope and ride their dragons.

"Mom, can you and the others call your dragons and meet us in the port? I better go watch them just in case they have a fight." Valka nodded thinking that his son maybe reckless but he is right. He need to check them and with OAstrid's company. It should be fine.

"Good luck, Hiccup. Take care of him, would you, Astrid?" OStoic asked. OAstrid nodded and went to follow him. OValka and OStoic take a quick last glance and went to meet their dragons.

At the port

"Hello, Stoic! How are you?" Dagur smirked devilishly. Stoic hate Dagur because he thinks that Dagur is madman. He is more dangerous than one thousand dragons.

"What do you want, Dagur?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to give you a deal!" Dagur said.

Stoic raised his eyebrow and asked "What deal, Dagur?"

"I want to conquer this land with you as exchange I will help to kill the dragons just like my favourite game, Isn't it fun?!" Stoic wide his eyes. He simply cannot let the Berk conquered by someone except him especially Dagur. The villagers will be suffered ten times than the dragon raid!

Hiccup and Astrid was shocked too. There is no way chief will give away his village to some lunatic!

Hiccup glanced at his dad nervously and whispered to him "Dad are you sure about it?!" Dad shook his head and turned to Dagur.

"No thanks, Dagur. We are perfectly fine even though there are lots of dragon raid, we still can manage it." Dagur beginning to angry when Stoic rejects him.

"You should know what I will do, if someone says no to me, right?" Dagur asked angrily.

"I am. But I will never give up my village to such a crazy man like you! If you want to fight, Let's fight!"

"FINE! CHARGE!" Dagur gives out a battle cry which make all the warriors begin to attack them but Stoic was giving up either and began their attack too. Suddenly, they interrupted by a loud voice which is heard from the sky.

"STOP!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Transform!

OHiccup and OAstrid ride their dragons as soon as they can to the port. OHiccup don't know what is Dagur thinking but he sure that Dagur will up to something no good.

" _Hiccup, are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine, Astrid. All we need to do is to go to the port and make sure they don't fight…."_ Hiccup smiled at her to comfort her.

" _Do you think we need to transform? It will be easier to control the situation if they fight…."_

" _I guess we don't have the choice….but are you sure you can handle it? Don't you remember what Gothi said? You cannot push too hard and you recently became tired after so many times of transforming. I just don't want you to get hurt….._

OAstrid smiled at OHiccup. She has to admit she been very tired after numerous times of transforming for protecting Berk but no matter it takes she will protect Berk even it must cost her life.

" _I know you are worrying me but I want to protect Berk….protect our home….. I will be careful….I promise….Please…"_ OAstrid begged him and it melted his heart.

" _Fine….Promised me, you will be careful, ok?"_ OHiccup said. OAstrid nodded.

" _You ready, bud?"_

" _Let's do it!"_ Toothless said.

Then, they nodded and began to chant a song.

 _Spirit, spirit,_

 _Came to us_

 _Dragon and we_

 _Are always friends_

 _While soul mates will always together too_

 _To protect the Berk_

 _We need to bond!_

 _TRANSFORM!_

Suddenly, a bright red light appeared around them and transform them into a half dragon. Their body was covered by dragon scales and their eyes became dragon's which make them look more viscous. Their back has a pair of large wings which easier for them to fly.

After finishing their transforming, they began their journey again.

After few minutes, they finally arrive the port. They were shocked to see that the Vikings were beginning to fight. OHiccup cannot wait anymore because he didn't want them to fight which will suffered everyone. So he decided to shout to get their attention and stop their fight.

"STOP!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note (Not an update):

Sorry guys! Its been weeks, I haven't post the chapters because of my study. I've been very busy of homework, revision and my activities in school but that doesn't matter anymore because lately I have written a few chapters and beginning to post it.

Thanks for waiting and I hope the rest of the chapters, you all will like it. Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Surrender, Dagur!

Everyone was surprised to see there are two people that are like a dragon was FLYING towards them! Even Dagur was shocked to see that coming but he didn't scare of it but smiled devilishly. He never afraid of anything, all he ever did is killing everything that stopped him, including THIS!

OHiccup and OAstrid flew down to the port followed by the future teens and Valka too. Stoic and the villagers were surprised that they were riding the dragons! The beasts! _How dare they ride a beast which had destroy the village?! Who are they? Why the dragons does not kill them or tear them into pieces?! And its that Valka, my beloved wife?! But that can't be! She was dead! By the beasts! How come she did not die?!_

"Wh- Who are you?!" OHiccup smirked thinking that they didn't know anything about their transforming neither Dagur. "Ouch, you forget who am I? You just caught us in a rope, you know? So stereotypical…."

"Ho- How did- Ugh! It doesn't matter now! Who are you?! Are you in Dagur's side?"

"No! Heaven's no! Actually, I'm your side. You're welcome…." Dagur raised his eyebrow thinking that he heard wrong. _He is Stoic's side? I didn't remember that Stoic have these kind of people? Two persons that are half dragon and a few people are riding a dragons?! This is gonna be interesting! Haha!_

"Hey, Stoic! I didn't know that you have this such of army!" Stoic glared at him to shut his mouth. OHiccup just stared at them quietly and he realized Astrid is getting tired too, so he said to his mom "Mom, you need to take them away from here. I don't want them to get hurt and Astrid is getting tired. We should get them out of Berk quickly before things get worse…." Valka and OStoic nodded and went towards Stoic to tell them to get away from here.

"Stoic, I know you want to fight Dagur but you need to get out of here, right now!" Stoic confused. He was Stoic The Vast! The chief of Berk! Why should he afraid of Dagur, he could chop off his head easily and put on his wall for a decoration!

"Why should I ran away from Dagur? He is nothing for me! We are Vikings! We will fight Dagur! And who are you? Why you looked like my dead wife and why you looked like ME?! SORCERELS!" Valka started to worry because she knew that her husband was the most stubborn Viking she ever met but she need to get them out of here now! OHiccup and OAstrid cannot wait anymore!

OStoic notice her concern and hit Stoic so hard with his hammer until he passed out which shocked everyone even Dagur.

"Stoic! What are you doing?!" Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard the name. Hiccup is confused " _Why she called the one that hit my father, Stoic?! If that is Stoic, then who is the one that has passed out?! Which is my REAL DAD?! Who are they?! Ugh! Why is so confusing?!"_

"I didn't have the choice! We need to them out now!" Stoic shouted. Valka sighed at her stubborn and reckless husband but she don't have the choice too. She glanced at the future teens to signal them the plan. The future teens nodded and began to fainted them and take them away from that place. OStoic and Valka also get out of there. But before that, OStoic whispered to Ohiccup and OAstrid "Be careful, will you two?" They smiled and nodded. Then, they began to take off.

Dagur realized they were running away and shouted at them furiously.

"Hey where are you going?! I am not going anywhere without a fight, you coward!" OHiccup smirked at him. "Its not coward, you idiot! Its called smart, Dagur! But I guessed you never understand the best strategic of the battle….after all you are the most crazy and stupid Viking that I ever met!"

Dagur is boiled with anger when he heard this man called him an idiot. No one, not even Stoic The Vast will call him an idiot! He took his sword and ran towards him with a battle cry to kill them once and for all like a madman. OHiccup and OAstrid didn't budge or scare at all, instead they just standing there waiting for Dagur to come. Then, OAstrid started to lift her hand slowly and a bright, red blazing fire is fired out from her hand and burned him almost into ashes which surprised Dagur and everyone.

"Wh- Who are you?! Why there is fire?!"

OHiccup and OAstrid just stared at him silently without asking any question.

"I told you already we are on Stoic's side…. You better get out of Berk before I do something that you and I will regret…..Dagur…." Dagur hate to surrender but he don't have the choice but to accept. These two people are too strong for them to handle. He decided to run back to his home with all his armies and boats.

"Armies! Let's get out of here….!" Armies nodded and followed Dagur on their boat. Just when they started to take off, Dagur heard the voice which make him shiver.

"BERK WILL NEVER BE GIVEN TO YOU! DON'T YOU EVER CAME BACK!"

OAstrid put her warm hand on his shoulder to calm him down before things get worse. OHiccup realized it and put his hand on hers and smiled at her. Then, they flew to the hall to look for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Astrid!

Valka and OStoic was relief when they saw them safe and sound. Luckily, they still in one piece.

"You two okay?" Valka asked. OHiccup nodded. "How's dad? Is he still fainted?" OStoic shook his head and signalled them into the room.

"He woke up few minutes ago. He is in the room, do you want to see him? Everyone was waiting for you answered. Do you want to answer their questions?" OHiccup sighed thinking that they will ask numerous questions. He is actually tired about it and was hoping he and Astrid could take a rest after the fight but a few questions should be okay.

"Well, okay…" OHiccup said. They follow OStoic and Valka into the room where Stoic is. When they arrived, everyone is asking them questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why you two have powers?"

"Are you a sorcerer?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why you looked like our chief, are you a liar?"

OHiccup realized the situation is getting out of hand and it looks like OAstrid is getting tired as she is panting tiredly. So he signalled his Odad to quiet them.

OStoic nodded and shouted at them loudly.

"QUIET!"

Everyone was shocked when they heard the voice and started to shut their mouth. The future teens smirked at their reactions and was trying hard not to laugh.

"Look I know you all want to know the answers but right now, we are very tired and want to have a rest. If you all still want to seek for answers, you all could ask my dad, mom or my friends. He took his girlfriend's hand and pulled her out of the room but it looks like OAstrid does not have the energy to walk as she started to collapse to the floor.

" _Astrid! You okay?"_

" _Yea…I guess. Just dizzy…."_

" _We should take you to Gothi…."_

" _I'm fine….I just need some res-"_

Suddenly, OAstrid fainted and collapsed on OHiccup's hand. OHiccup is paled when he saw her passed out thinking that she must have pushed her magic to hard until her body cannot support her powerful magic.

" _Astrid! You okay?"_

"….."

OHiccup realized she is not budge, he take her in a bridal style and run into Gothi's house for medical check. "Mom, dad, I take OAstrid to Gothi's house! Can you two answer their questions or control the situation here?!" Valka and Stoic nodded and stared at their son rushing to Gothi's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Gothi!

"GOTHI!"

Gothi was surprised of the loud voice, probably the loudest voice she ever heard until she almost broke her most precious vase for Thor's sake! She quickly opened the door to let the person come in. When she opened it, she was surprised that this hot guy is similar to Hiccup and the girl he is holding on is looked alike Astrid, just older… The shocked of all, their body is not a normal body but a dragon body!

OHiccup knew that Gothi must have shocked because of their presence but he does not have the time to explain it to her. He only want to wake OAstrid up.

"Gothi, you need to help OAstrid! She cannot wake up, my best guess is she pushed her magic to much until her body cannot support it!" Gothi was shocked when she heard the word 'magic'. _They have magic? Were they soul bond with each other?_

She will ask him next time for more detail, now she need to make an enchanted spell to wake her up, so she started to combine all kinds of weird liquid in a big pot and a colourful smoke appeared in the pot while OHiccup is giving some energy and magic into her body to boost her up. When OHiccup is sending magic into her body, their body suddenly became normal human again with two massive dragons on their side. It probably because of their power is being drained as they began tired.

" _OHiccup, are you okay?"_

" _What happen to my rider?!"_

" _I'm okay, bud. I'm sorry, Stormfly….It looks like OAstrid pushed her magic too much until she fainted."_

" _Is she going to die?"_

" _Don't worry, Stormfly. I'm not gonna let her dead in my arm. I promised she will be fine."_

" _Okay…."_

After done doing her magic spell, she give OAstrid to drink it. Luckily, she is getting better as OHiccup relieved and he slowly laid her down on a comfy bed and wait until she wakes up while Toothless and Stormfly cuddled together to sleep. Then, he saw that Gothi is scribbling something on a floor which written _Who are you?_ OHiccup can understand her writing so he decided to answer her question. He took a last glance at OAstrid and sit down on a floor to answer her.

"I take it, you are surprised when you saw us, right? I'm sorry I need to give you a proper introduction in this kind of situation." Gothi just smiled at him and waited for him for an explanation.

"Look, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third…."

The name caught Gothi in surprised. The Hiccup she knew was a small, scrawny non-viking-like. The one who cannot lift an axe, a sword, a shield or even a dagger and the man stood in front of her claimed that he is Hiccup?! She gives him a 'person-like-cannot-be-Hiccup' look which make OHiccup chuckled.

"Don't give me that look, Gothi…. I am change after 5 years….And I am Hiccup….It just that I'm from the future…which same as OAstrid…."

Gothi blinked her eyes for few times to make sure that she is not dreaming.

"Why don't you drink some water to calm your nerve while I explain everything to you…But you must believe that it is true, ok?" Gothi nodded and drink some water immediately as she wanted to hear how much change in Berk after 5 years.

"It all started after 5 years….."

-000-

I know this chapter is a bit long, sorry….Well, the secret will revealed on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: I will tell you the truth…

At Stoic's Room

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Everyone especially OValka and OStoic closed their ear before their eardrum explode. OStoic almost forgot that his sound was 'spectacular' in shouting. The glass is broken and all the chairs and tables are collapsed.

"Oh my goodness! I almost forgot that my shout was as loud as thunderdrum! Stoic…um…me…just stop, ok? It really hurt our ear." OValka and the future teens chuckled when OStoic finally realized how loud his sound is.

"Fine…." Stoic humph. Astrid and Hiccup confused as well and asked them. "Still, who are you?" OValka sighed when her son asked her identity but OStoic put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her to comfort her.

"No…You were only a babe but a mother never forgets…" Everyone shocked when they heard especially Hiccup and Stoic.

"LIAR! My wife died 10 years ago because of dragons. There is no way my wife is alive…Dragons are beast, they kill people, my wife is dead because of dragons, that's why I'm going to kill the nest once and for all!"

OValka smiled bitterly at him, clearly it was her fault Stoic hate the dragons more than he used to. If she came back years ago, maybe she will finally change her husband mind and she will never missed her son's growth but it doesn't matter now, since this Issac-guy or who ever he is gave her a glorious chance,so she will take it wisely and change their mind again. OStoic whispered to her quietly.

"Go….Tell them the truth, its for the best….I know my younger self, he really missed you a lot and that was the feeling that I have felt 10 years ago…" OValka nodded and walked towards him. At first, Stoic is nervous when she walked nearer and nearer to him but then he noticed she does look alike Valka but could it be after all these years?!

The second he knew, she pressed her lips against his which it shocked him instantly but her lips is as sweet as honey which make him realized she is Valka, his beloved wife after all, so he kindly return a kiss to her which it pleased OValka.

After few minutes, they pulled away almost forget there are lots of people staring at them with blushed. OStoic just smiled at those two lovebirds, he deserved it, after all that guy is him, so it doesn't matter OValka kissed him.

"How this happened?" Stoic said. "Look, why don't we take a seat and I'm going to tell you what's going on including 10 years ago but this story is a bit unbelievable and believe or not, this story is going to take more than just a surprised." Everyone nodded and began to sit down quietly and listened to their story while the future teens, OStoic and Stoic sat beside OValka.

"Stoic, do you still remember the day I've been caught by a dragon?"

"How couldn't I… Even though its been 10 years, I still remember it like yesterday…" Valka nodded and said "That's right, everyone must have thought that I've been killed or eaten by the dragon but it did not, instead it took me to a gigantic nest where a massive white Bewilderbeast lived there with all the dragons." Everyone shocked to hear that and listen to her story more while Hiccup is writing all her stories down in his journal so that he won't forget the details about dragons, it might help him to learn more about night fury.

"As I was saying, I began to stay there and help to free the dragons from the dragon trappers. Days by days, weeks by weeks, months and months, years by years, I began to get used to stay in the nest." Stoic was sad to hear it.

"But did you miss Berk, miss…me and Hiccup…?" OValka looked away from Stoic as she is a bit guilty thinking that she left them 10 years without telling them how she was. "I'm sorry, Stoic…. I do miss you and Hiccup but I didn't have the choice… Don't you remember, every villager didn't like me back then because I'm always protect the dragons as I always thought that dragons are the most intelligent creature because did anyone believe me, did YOU believe me?!"

Stoic felt guilty because he didn't support her and the worst of all, he didn't listen to her, just like he didn't listen to his son…All he have ever done is to become the best chief of Berk but instead he also become the worst husband and father. Hiccup just watching his mom scolding him.

While OStoic continue "After that, ever since Valka disappeared, you're getting depressed and neglected Hiccup, right? Then, I guess you knew the rest of life, right?" Stoic nodded and looked at his son, Hiccup.

"So if Mrs Haddock didn't want to come back, then how did you find her and why did you all have dragons even the chief…?" Astrid asked. OStoic just chuckled when Astrid (future-daughter-in-law) asked him.

"Well, thanks to our son, Hiccup. Because of his stubbornness and recklessness, I finally found my lovely wife." OStoic said and kissed Valka's cheek which the future teens in disgust but OStoic glared at them to shut them.

"What do you mean my son? Did he do anything that destroy the village?" Stoic asked.

"He should be, after all he is the Hiccup of USELESS!" Everyone looked at Hiccup who is shrinking smaller and smaller while the future people began angry when they heard the word and glared at Snoutlout with furious which surprised them.

"Snoutlout, you shouldn't say Hiccup like that, he has changed into better and it really impolite to call your own cousin useless…." OSnoulout said. Snoutlout and Hiccup surprised when they heard the sentence. _"Does it mean that I'm not useless?"_

Stoic ignored them and asked "Again, how you found Valka?" OStoic and OValka just smiled.

"Well, I will tell you but before that, why don't we tell you what has happened 6 years ago, shall we? I will explain to you the changes of Hiccup and his relationship too…." OStoic smirked at his younger son while everyone were shocked in froze, surely this scrawny-bonney-non-viking will never have a girlfriend, right?

"You all should see his appearance, I mean, he's HOT!" ORuftnut said with her dreamy eyes. Everyone including Stoic jaw's drop like 100 meters when they heard the word 'hot'. The future teens laughed when they saw their face. It was priceless! Before ORuftnut wanted to say more, they interrupted by a laughing sound.

"HAHAHAHAH! Very funny, ORuftnut..! Thank you for flattering me! Now, why don't I tell them the story before they freaking out!"


End file.
